Light and Dark
by starrgirl22
Summary: A tag for the ending of 3X22.


_A/N: Oh my heck, oh my heck, OH MY HECK! I loved last night's episode. I was cheering Danno on as he beat the crap out of that scum sucking bastard. I loved that Steve, without much effort, picked Danny up and moved him aside before taking his badge. I think Danny holds back a lot when it comes to his job and ex wife. It was interesting to see incredibly pissed off Protective Danny Daddy. He was a little scary as we watched him get push around 50 miles past his limits. I think Steve was at his limit as well. The Navy SEAL death glare on his face as he stared at the guy and walked out of the room was all priceless. I turned to complete mush when Danny called Ella "babe". So freaking precious. And it is about time we saw Grace back on the show. She was in a bunch of episodes at the beginning and then nothing for 12 episodes. (Yes, I counted) I also loved the team giving Steve a hard time about his haircut. I have to admit I was thinking "What the heck happen to Steve's hair?" when I saw the preview. Also who was the chick who did the Sumo fight. She was hilarious. Not to mention that she was really really buff. Anyway the reason for all this is as last night's episode ended and my muse came up with this. It is written in first person which is a point of view that I don't write often. I almost couldn't sleep last night so I decided to take a break from the multi chapter fic I am currently working on and get this written and posted Considering at work we have started our end of year testing as well as end of the year projects I can't afford to lose sleep thinking about Fan Fics. In a perfect world I can get up at 3:00 a.m and write. But no I have to force myself to go back to sleep. Anyway. . . rant. . . over. Enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All ideas are based on what I saw on last night's show (Season 3 Episode 22)._

**_Ella POV_**

CLUNK! It is black inside and I can't see. I can't stand all the way up. BUMP. . . . BUMP. . . .BUMP. Is he burying me? Will he ever let me out? I reach out with my hands. The walls feel smooth. I put my hands up and feel cold bumps. Wait. . . there is a hole in the top. I put my finger up as far as it will go. The sounds outside get softer and softer and now I don't hear anything. I put my hands on the ceiling and push. It won't move.

It's cold. I can feel goosebumps on my arms and legs. I sit down and hold my knees against my body. I feel a little warmer, but I am still really cold. I remember the warm sun as we walked though the trees. I didn't know where the mean man was taking me. He held tightly to my arm so I couldn't run. The sun felt warm. I wish I was out in the sun. I wish I wasn't trapped down here. I wish I was home with Mommy and Daddy. Were they really dead? Was that lady lying or telling the truth?

I thought about the room in the wall. What had happened to that other girl who was there. She fell asleep beside me on the bed. When I woke up she was gone. I hope she's okay. She was nice.

I put my hand on the ground. It's hard, smooth, and cold like the walls. I have to pull my hand away. I don't like how it feels against my skin.

My heart starts to pound. I want out of here. I don't like being in such a small space. I will never ever hide in the hall closet again for hide and seek. Will I ever get to play hide and seek again? Will I ever see my friends? My teacher? My family?

I feel tears in my eyes. I start to cry. I put my head onto my knees. They are wet now. My knees feel colder now. My tears are making my skin colder, but I can't stop crying. How long have I been down here? I don't know. I want out of here.

"LET ME OUT!" I yell.

I hear an echo. After that I don't hear anything. I cry some more. I lay my head down again and close my eyes.

Thunk. . . . the soft noise wakes me up. I must still be dreaming. Scrape. . . scrape. . . .scrape. I hear other sounds like someone talking into a pillow. Is someone out there? Did the man and woman come to take me back to that room in the wall? I don't want to go! I bury my face back into my arms on my knees.

CREAK.

Light comes in. It hurts my eyes. I look up. The light hurts more, but I see a lot of people looking down at me. Lots of strange men and one woman. Not the woman from the room and I don't see the mean man either.

"Ella." A man wearing a blue shirt says my name.

He climbs down beside me. He knows my name, but I don't know him.

"Come here sweetie, come here."

He leans down and picks me up. He doesn't hurt me when he picks me up like the mean man did. I grab hold tightly of his shirt sleeves. I don't want him to set me back down inside the box. He lifts me out and onto the dirt next to it. I look at the man who lifted me out. He puts his hands next to my tummy and keeps me from slipping back into the box.

"Are you okay? . . . Are you alright?"

I don't answer. I'm still scared. I am not okay. His hands move my hair out of my face.

"Huh? . . .Anything hurt?"

His voice is still gentle. I haven't answered any of his questions. He's not mad and he doesn't yell at me. I didn't like it when the mean man yelled at me when I didn't walk fast enough.

"You okay babe? . . .You alright?" the blond man says.

He looks over at another man next to him. I look too. The other man is smiling a little bit. I look back to the blond man, but can't look at his eyes very long.

"_I am not okay," _I say in my head, _ "I am scared. I want to you to see that I am still scared." _

"Let's get out you out of here."

He gets out of the box and lifts me back up at the same time. There are lots of strange people watching me. I put my face next to the nice man's neck as he walks away. I don't know where he is carrying me. As I breath I smell something. This nice man smells like my daddy. Thinking about my daddy makes me start to cry again. We stop.

"What's wrong? . . .You don't need to scared. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

His voice is soft and I feel his hand stroke my hair. My daddy did that too when I cried when I fell off my bike. I cry harder.

"I want my daddy and mommy," I whisper.

"Danny, is everything okay?"

I look up and see another man come up to us. He is one of the other men I saw outside the box. He wipes my face with his hand.

"She wants her parents, Steve." Danny whispers. I cry harder.

"Ella. . . .Ella. . . you'll see them soon," Steve tells me.

"But. . . but. . . .the lady. . . .she said. . . .she said. . . .accident. . . .mommy and daddy. . . accident . . . .in heaven. . ."

It is hard to talk because I can't stop crying. Danny holds me so I am looking at his face.

"Sweetheart your parents are just fine and they will be here soon."

Danny starts walking again. I wrap my arms around his neck again. I look at the trees as they pass. I see other people following behind us. Steve falls back and talks to a Hawaiian man and woman.

I then see a dirt road behind Danny. He stops and puts me down onto something soft. I shiver. Danny was warm. He made my goosebumps go away. A blanket wraps around me. Danny reaches his hand down and squeezes mine. I look up at him.

"Yes," I whisper, "I am okay. Thank you."

I reach my arms up and he leans his head down. I wrap my arms around his neck one more time. I kiss his cheek and he kisses my forehead before pulling back. He smiles and turn around.

_**Grace POV**_

I am worried about Danno. Something wasn't right. He seemed worried when he came to see me at school today. Danno always says that a hug from me always fixes everything. I hope it helped.

My after school cheer practice is over. Danno is only a few minutes late. His silver car suddenly pulls up to the curb, and he hops out.

"Sorry, I'm late Monkey. I had to finish something." I am used to Danno not going into details. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him.

"Did my hug earlier today help?" I ask. He seems better. His face is more relaxed and he smiles down at me.

"What do you think?" Danno asks.

I smile back and with his arm still over my shoulder walks me over to the car.

_A/N: I hope you liked it. Man it is hard to think like a 7 year old. And worse trying to think like a 7 year old who is going through what she went through. I would love some feedback. As I said I don't have much experience in writing in the First Person. And again KUDOS H50 for such a kick ass, literally, show._


End file.
